


Hashtags

by ConflictingOpinions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas gets Twitter, Crack?, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, It's probably not that funny, Kinda, This is probably pretty bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictingOpinions/pseuds/ConflictingOpinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lull in the action, Charlie introduces Castiel to social media. Specifically, Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtags

**Author's Note:**

> Set between episodes 10x18 and 10x21. This is how I cope.

Castiel had, much to the disappointment of Sam and Dean, discovered Twitter. They blamed Charlie, and she was cool with that. Of course then they had to check his feed every so often to make sure he didn't let slip anything about the supernatural or their lives. That information being released to the general public could be very hazardous for all involved.

Luckily, their worries were unfounded. Sam, Dean, and Charlie were all relieved and amused in equal measure that Cas' tweets were semi-nonsensical musings about humanity. He'd even made a hashtag about it: _#weird_.

Needless to say, Charlie acted like “a very proud Vodka Aunt”, in her own words. Her personal favorite was the first tweet he made under the tag. Sam had found her writhing on the floor in laughter after she had first read it, and after five minutes of trying to calm her down, she finally showed him what Cas had written.

_A chick is a baby chicken. It is also used as a word for a woman. Women are sometimes likened to gardening tools. #weird._

Dean had entered the library to find the both of them clinging to each other and laughing hysterically. And thus the vicious cycle continued.

~o0o~

Needless to say, the three of them began to collectively stalk Castiel's Twitter account for entertainment rather than out of concern. Sam most of all, especially after Cas' tweet during his first trip to the grocery store, regarding Dean's choice of words on the shopping list.

_What is Moo Juice? I've never hear of a fruit called a Moo, and I know of many fruits. #plsexplain_

And as if that wasn't funny/endearing enough, that tweet was shortly followed by

_Humans are strange. Your lives are ruled by paper, metal disks, plastic rectangles, and the illusion of those items' worth. #weird_

According to Dean, the second tweet had been because of the surprisingly high final price at the cash register.

~o0o~

However, one tweet was the favorite of all three. When they had first read it, they all knew that it would forever hold the top spot, that they had finally found _the one_. The best Cas tweet. The funniest Cas tweet. The supreme Cas tweet.

It had been made while they were on a hunt. There had been a poltergeist on a college campus, and over the course of their investigation, Cas had butted heads with a theology major over the hierarchy of heaven and whether or not it was accurately represented in depictions of angels. Both parties wound up needing to be restrained, and Castiel only narrowly escaped needing to pay damages.

Several hours later, a new tweet had been posted. The passive-aggressiveness practically oozed through the screen of Charlie's phone.

_Archangels don't have six wings It is the cherubim who have six, as the lowest tier of heaven. Archangels' wings are infinite #checkyofacts_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would very much appreciate any comments or kudos you are willing to give.


End file.
